Never Alone
by MandyDenver
Summary: Depois de um Perfect Day o dia parecia ser mais vivido e as noites mais aconchegantes, mas nem sempre tudo pode é assim. Quando o medo te aflige o carinho e o amor estarão lá para te consolar e com uma musica dizer para você que não estará... Never Alone.


Oi pessoal ^-^

Continuação de Perfect Day...

Bom, Pecy Jackson e Annabeth Chase não me pertencem, mas o fofo do Damon é todo meu... Enjoy...

Xxx _**Never Alone**_

**POV Percy**

Acordei com um choro alto de bebê, Damon. Me desesperei na hora. Damon nunca chorou desse jeito antes. O som do choro dele era de cortar o coração, era como se meu filho estivesse sofrendo muito.

Annabeth, que estava deitada ao meu lado, se levantou na hora jogando o lençol que nos cobria para os pés da nossa cama e colocou a mão em sua barriga de três meses. Pulei da cama e fiquei ao seu lado.

Já haviam se passado dois meses que Annabeth tinha me dito que estava grávida. Aquele dia realmente tinha sido perfeito. Ficamos amigos dos caras da banda e sempre que podíamos íamos a um show deles que é muito divertido.

– Vai na frente, Percy. – disse Annabeth me empurrando em direção a porta do quarto quando fiquei ao lado dela.

Fiz o que ela me pediu e corri para o quarto de Damon. Abri a porta do quarto dele com uma força desnecessária que achei até que iria arranca-la com as mãos.

– Calma, garotão. – fale indo até o berço dele.

Damon estava chorando descontroladamente. Ele estava com o rostinho vermelho pelo esforço de chorar e parecia estar com dificuldades para respirar. Essa imagem me partia o coração.

– Por favor, filho, calma. Papai está aqui. – falei pegando ele no colo.

Quando eu peguei ele no colo, Damon me abraçou fortemente, tão forte que os nos de seus dedinhos ficaram brancos. Ele afundou o rosto em meu peito e continuou a chorar, o som saindo abafado parecia até pior de se ouvir.

A luz do quarto se acendeu e uma Annabeth desesperada entrou no quarto. Ela olhou para mim, dei de ombros a pergunta silenciosa que ela me fez, e depois ela olhou para Damon.

– Calma amor. – disse Annabeth tentando manter sua voz calma. – Estamos aqui. – falou fazendo um cafuné na cabeça de Damon.

Senti um aperto tão forte no coração por ver Damon assim. Eu não sabia o que fazer para ele parar de chorar e isso estava me deixando muito mal. Annabeth já estava com os olhos brilhando indicando que ela iria chorar a qualquer momento.

Annabeth e eu ficamos conversando com Damon para ver se assim ele parava de chorar. Enquanto fazíamos isso voltamos para o nosso quarto.

Sorte que Nico não está aqui, ele foi para o Mundo Inferior fazer companhia para o pai dele que queria ter uma conversa serie com ele e acho que essa conversa tem haver com o relacionamento dele com a Ashley, assim era um a menos para ficar preocupado com Damon. Nico gosta muito de Damon e Damon dele.

Annabeth sentou na cama e encostou as costas na cabeceira da cama para ficar mais confortável e pediu que eu passasse Damon para ela.

Foi meio difícil, Damon não queria me soltar quando eu tentei tira-lo, mas quando Annabeth chamou ele, ele soltou de mim e se atarracou nela do mesmo jeito que ele estava comigo.

Dei meia volta e fui para o outro lado da cama me sentando ao lado de Annabeth e voltando a falar com Damon e fazendo cafune na cabeça dele.

– Consegue ler o que está passando pela cabeça dele? – perguntei sussurrando no ouvido de Annabeth.

– Não. – disse ela com a voz de choro. – Não consigo me concentrar com tudo isso. Malditos hormônios de gravida.

Ficamos mais um pouco dando consolo a Damon e aos poucos ele foi parando de chorar e consequentemente Annabeth também parecia que tinha se acalmado. Um alivio enorme abateu em mim e em Annabeth quando Damon parou de chorar.

– Ei garotão, o que aconteceu? – perguntei suavemente para ele que ainda estava com o rosto enterrado no pescoço de Annabeth escondendo seu rosto.

– Sonho. Ruim. – disse ele pausadamente, sua voz tremia um pouco por causa do choro excessivo.

– Foi só um sonho, filho. – disse Annabeth carinhosamente escondendo o medo e eu não estava diferente em relação do medo.

Sonhos de meio-sangue quase nunca, raramente, são bons. Podem ser premonições, alguma coisa que vai acontecer, que está acontecendo, ou que já aconteceu. Algumas coisas desse tipo.

Troquei olhares com Annabeth perguntando silenciosamente se ela já podia conseguir ler os pensamentos de Damon e ela assentiu dizendo claramente que sim.

– Quer contar pra gente com o que sonhou? – perguntei tocando gentilmente na cabeça dele.

Damon se afastou um pouco de Annabeth e ficou olhando para mim e para Annabeth repetidas vezes. Ele estava com os olhos inchados e vermelhos e isso fez meu coração se apertar de novo dentro do peito.

Annabeth mordeu o lábio inferior e olhei nos olhos dela e vi raiva neles. Provavelmente Damon estava pensando no sonho, que já constatei que é um pesadelo, e ele não era nem um pouco agradável.

– Uma mulher disse... Ela disse... Disse...

Damon voltou a soluçar e Annabeth abraçou ele fortemente falando palavras de consolo. Me juntei ao abraço e dei um beijo na testa de Damon.

– Percy, Hera estava no sonho de Damon e disse que por eu estar gravida e esperando outro bebê Damon ia ser deixado de lado pela gente. Que nos dois íamos abandona-lo porque ele não era nosso filho de verdade. – disse Annabeth com raiva e eu não a culpava, também estava assim.

– Hã mais aquela. – grunhi de raiva. Quem Hera pensa que é para falar isso para o Damon? – Fique calmo Damon, nós sempre te amaremos e ficaremos com você, nunca o abandonaremos ou o deixaremos de lado.

– Não ligue para o que aquela mulher te disse, acreditem em nós. – falou Annabeth beijando a bochecha de Damon.

– A muier dixe que voxês não me amaiam mai e que não so filho de voxês. – disse Damon com a voz embargada pelo choro.

– Sempre vamos te amar. – dissemos Annabeth e eu juntos e isso resultou em nós três rirmos e foi muito bom ver Damon sorrir depois de tudo isso.

Ele adora quando Annabeth e eu falamos juntos assim do nada. Ele acha super divertido e sempre ri disso.

– Pode colocar aquela musica, Never Alone. – sussurrou Annabeth no meu ouvido. – Ele gosta de Lady e essa música é perfeita para esse momento.

Assenti e peguei meu celular, eu tenho essa musica nele e ele esta em mais fácil acesso, e coloquei a musica para tocar.

– Preste bastante atenção na musica, Damon. – disse Annabeth e Damon assentiu de leve.

___**May the angels protect you**__**  
><strong>__**Trouble neglect you**__**  
><strong>__**And heaven accept you **__**  
><strong>__**When it's time to go home**__**  
><strong>__**May you always have plenty**__**  
><strong>__**Your glass never empty**__**  
><strong>__**Know in your belly**__**  
><strong>__**You're never alone**_

_Que os anjos te protejam __  
><em>_Que problemas não te atinjam __  
><em>_Que o céu te aceite __  
><em>_Quando for hora de ir para casa __  
><em>_Que você tenha sempre a abundância __  
><em>_O copo nunca vazio __  
><em>_Saiba em seu interior __  
><em>_Você nunca estará sozinho_

Damon abriu um sorriso mais uma vez quando a voz de Hillary Scott soou. Ele adora Lady Antebellum e mais uma vez dou graças aos Deuses por ele não ter o mesmo gosto musical que a Thalia.

Não sou fã de Lady, mas curto um pouco, e quem tem os CDs desse grupo é a Annabeth que é bem eclética em relação as suas músicas. Ela não se prende a só um genro de musica, mas ela é bem inclinada às musicas pop e Damon parece ter o mesmo tipo de gosto musical que ela.__

___**May your tears **__**  
><strong>__**Come from laughing**__**  
><strong>__**You find friends **__**  
><strong>__**Worth having**__**  
><strong>__**As every year passes**__**  
><strong>__**They mean more than gold**__**  
><strong>__**May you win and stay humble**__**  
><strong>__**Smile more than grumble**__**  
><strong>__**And know when you stumble**__**  
><strong>__**You're never alone**_

_Que suas lágrimas __  
><em>_Venham de sorrisos __  
><em>_Que você encontre amigos __  
><em>_Que valham a pena ter __  
><em>_Todos os anos passam __  
><em>_Eles significam mais do que ouro __  
><em>_Que você possa vencer e permanecer humilde __  
><em>_Sorrir mais do que resmungar __  
><em>_E saiba, quando você tropeçar __  
><em>_Você nunca estará sozinho_

Eu não estava me lembrando muito bem dessa musica no começo, mas conforme ela ia soando eu fui me lembrando do significado dela e realmente essa musica é perfeita para esse momento.

– Acertou em cheio, amor. – sussurrei no ouvido de Annabeth e dei um beijo em seu pescoço.

_**Never alone **__**  
><strong>__**Never alone**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be in every beat **__**  
><strong>__**Of your heart**__**  
><strong>__**When you face the unknown**__**  
><strong>__**Wherever you fly**__**  
><strong>__**This isn't goodbye**__**  
><strong>__**My love will follow you **__**  
><strong>__**Stay with you**__**  
><strong>__**Baby you're never alone**_

_Nunca sozinho __  
><em>_Nunca sozinho __  
><em>_Eu estarei em cada batida __  
><em>_Do seu coração __  
><em>_Quando você enfrentar o desconhecido __  
><em>_Onde quer que você voe __  
><em>_Este não é um adeus __  
><em>_Meu amor te seguirá __  
><em>_Ficará com você __  
><em>_Amor, você nunca estará sozinho_

Damon abaixou a cabeça e ficou quietinho até achei que ele tinha dormido ou coisa assim que eu me abaixei um pouco e vi que seus olhinhos ainda estavam abertos. Olhei para Annabeth preocupado e ela sorriu pra mim.

– Ele só esta pensando na musica e no que a gente falou, não precisa se preocupar. – disse Annabeth e me deu um beijo.

Suspirei aliviado contra os lábios dela que sorriu. Dei um beijo no topo da cabeça de Damon e abracei Annabeth fazendo com que ela descansasse a cabeça em meu ombro.__

___**Well I have to be honest**__**  
><strong>__**As much as I wanted**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not gonna promise **__**  
><strong>__**That cold winds won't blow**__**  
><strong>__**So when hard times **__**  
><strong>__**Have found you**__**  
><strong>__**And your fears surround you**__**  
><strong>__**Wrap my love around you**__**  
><strong>__**You're never alone**___

___Eu tenho que ser honesta __  
><em>_Tanto quanto eu quero __  
><em>_Eu não vou prometer __  
><em>_Esse ventos frios não vão soprar __  
><em>_Então, quando os tempos difíceis __  
><em>_Encontrarem você __  
><em>_E os seus medos estiverem te cercando __  
><em>_Enrole o meu amor em torno de você __  
><em>_Você nunca estará sozinho_

– Nossa. – soltei sem querer e Annabeth riu. – Essa musica realmente é muito boa mesmo.

– Adolo Lady. – disse Damon, foi tão baixo que quase não dei para escutar.

– Espero que tenha entendido o que a musica quer dizer. Não importa o que aconteça sempre estaremos ao seu lado, Damon, nunca deixaremos você. – disse Annabeth carinhosamente.

– Você é nosso filho e te amamos muito. – falei dando um beijo na testa dele.

Ele levantou a cabeça assentindo e tinha um sorriso no rosto. Com suas mãozinhas ele limpou os rastros que suas lagrimas deixaram em seu rosto e abriu ainda mais seu sorriso depois disso fazendo eu e Annabeth sorrir.

_**Never alone **__**  
><strong>__**Never alone**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be in every beat **__**  
><strong>__**Of your heart**__**  
><strong>__**When you face the unknown**__**  
><strong>__**Wherever you fly**__**  
><strong>__**This isn't goodbye**__**  
><strong>__**My love will follow you **__**  
><strong>__**Stay with you**__**  
><strong>__**Baby you're never alone**_

_Nunca sozinho __  
><em>_Nunca sozinho __  
><em>_Eu estarei em cada batida __  
><em>_Do seu coração __  
><em>_Quando você enfrentar o desconhecido __  
><em>_Onde quer que você voe __  
><em>_Este não é um adeus __  
><em>_Meu amor te seguirá __  
><em>_Ficará com você __  
><em>_Amor, você nunca estará sozinho_

– Me diculpa por ter cholado desse eito. – disse Damon e impulsionou seu corpo em cima de nos abraçando nos dois fortemente.

– Não precisa se desculpar é totalmente compreensível. – disse Annabeth beijando o rostinho de Damon quando ele se afastou um pouquinho de nos.

– Então me diculpa po te faxer cholar, mamãe. – disse Damon abaixando a cabeça. – Diculpa po te faxer fica pleocupado, papai.

– Ah mais você é muito fofo mesmo. – disse Annabeth voltando a beijar todo o rostinho de Damon que começou a rir.

_**May the angels protect you**__**  
><strong>__**Trouble neglect you**__**  
><strong>__**And heaven accept you **__**  
><strong>__**When it's time to go home**_

_**So when hard times **__**  
><strong>__**Have found you**__**  
><strong>__**And your fears surround you**__**  
><strong>__**Wrap my love around you**__**  
><strong>__**You're never alone **_

_Que os anjos te protejam __  
><em>_Que problemas não te atinjam __  
><em>_Que o céu te aceite __  
><em>_Quando for hora de ir para casa_

_Então, quando os tempos difíceis __  
><em>_Encontrarem você __  
><em>_E os seus medos estiverem te cercando __  
><em>_Enrole o meu amor em torno de você __  
><em>_Você nunca estará sozinho _

– Opa, agora é minha vez. – falei sorrindo e pegando Damon no colo e comecei a fazer cosquinhas nele que ria descontroladamente. Logo nos três estávamos rindo sem parar.

– Pala, papai, não dah pala ouir a musica. – disse Damon entre os risos.

– Se quiser ouvir a musica vai ter que parar de pedir desculpas por isso. – falei ainda fazendo cosquinhas nele.

– Eu apoio o papai. – disse Annabeth se juntando às cocegas.

_**Never alone **__**  
><strong>__**Never alone**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be in every beat **__**  
><strong>__**Of your heart**__**  
><strong>__**When you face the unknown**__**  
><strong>__**Wherever you fly**__**  
><strong>__**This isn't goodbye**__**  
><strong>__**My love will follow you **__**  
><strong>__**Stay with you**__**  
><strong>__**Baby you're never alone**_

_Nunca sozinho __  
><em>_Nunca sozinho __  
><em>_Eu estarei em cada batida __  
><em>_Do seu coração __  
><em>_Quando você enfrentar o desconhecido __  
><em>_Onde quer que você voe __  
><em>_Este não é um adeus __  
><em>_Meu amor te seguirá __  
><em>_Ficará com você __  
><em>_Amor, você nunca estará sozinho_

– Ta bom. Eu palo de pedi diculpas po isso. Eu palou. – disse Damon e eu e Annabeth levantamos as mãos em sinal de rendição.

– Acordo feito, agora é melhor cumpri-lo hein garotão. – falei sorrindo.

– Podi deixar. – disse Damon rindo e colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios pedindo para fazermos silencio. – Quelo ouvir a musica.

Annabeth e eu assentimos e fizemos como se estivéssemos fechando um zíper imaginário sobre a boca e esse movimento sincronizado de nos dois fez Damon rir.

_**My love will follow you **__**  
><strong>__**Stay with you**__**  
><strong>__**Baby you're never alone**_

_Meu amor te seguirá __  
><em>_Ficará com você __  
><em>_Amor, você nunca estará sozinho_

– Ah, mas a musica já acabou. – disse Damon cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho.

– Não tem problema, podemos colocar de novo. – falei abraçando ele.

– Mais não agora, é hora de dormir. Vocês dois já olharam as horas? – perguntou Annabeth cruzando os braços e olhando seriamente para mim e Damon que negamos com a cabeça.

– Não estou com maix sono, mamãe. – disse Damon ficando de pé na cama. – Estou disperto.

– Não podemos ficar acordados. Amanha, que é hoje na verdade, vai ser um dia cheio. – disse Annabeth e olhou para mim pedindo ajuda.

– Mamãe tem razão, precisamos dormir. – falei pegando Damon no colo.

– Deixa eu dormir com vocês? – pediu Damon quando me levantei.

Olhei para Annabeth e ela assentiu esticando os braços para pegar Damon que só não pulou no colo dela por que eu segurei ele e o coloquei na cama. Apaguei a luz do quarto e Annabeth acendeu o abajur.

Me deitei na cama e Damon se enfiou em baixo do lençol no meio da cama, ficando entre eu e Annabeth. Nos ajeitamos para todos ficarmos confortáveis e Damon fez questão de segurar uma mão minha e uma da Annabeth.

– Será que dá para escutar uma musica antes da gente dormir de novo? – perguntou Damon quando Annabeth apagou a luz do abajur.

– E, Percy, eu estou com um desejo. – disse Annabeth rindo.

– Que maravilha. – falei rindo.

_**Fim... ?**_

Xxx

Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado. Se eu merecer gostaria de receber reviews nem que seja para me criticar e dizer que ser escritora não é meu futuro de jeito nem um *-*

Essa one vai ter uma continuação, mas somente mais uma. Ainda não sei quando vou posta-la, mas vou ver se consigo não demorar muito... ^-^

Muito obrigada a todos que leram essa one... Bjs ^.^


End file.
